Missing You
by MiniShimi
Summary: A little SasNar drabble I decided to put as a one shot. Naruto wakes up to find Sasuke gone.


I decided to make this a one shot instead of putting them all in one place...**-**Shrugs at laziness-

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Yeh...don't own...

* * *

Missing You

On the bed was a pile of wrinkled sheets. A hand poked out of the pile to feel around. When it couldn't find what it was looking for, it retreated back into the cave of sheets, and pushed them back to reveal a blond boy in blue pajamas and a panda nightcap. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Teme?" He asked loudly. His voice echoed through the empty apartment. "Huh? What is this?" He muttered as he got of the bed. He walked around and stopped at the table. There was a note, and Naruto peered at. Sure enough, it was Sasuke's handwriting.

'_We're out of food, so I'm heading out to the market for a bit. I'll be back soon.'_

_- Sasuke_

'_Since when did h actually go to the market?'_ Naruto thought skeptically. _'Oh well, I guess I should be taking a shower.'_ He grabbed his towel and stepped into the shower. After what 'seemed' like an hour, he got out and got into a pair of shorts and his black shirt. He poked his head out of the bathroom doorway and called out Sasuke's name.

Still, no answer.

"Huh, I guess I'll just look for something to do while I'm waiting for the Teme." He placed a target on his wall and grabbed a few kunai. He stationed himself a couple of feet away from the wall. He narrowed his eyes and threw them one by one at the bull's-eye. After a while, he grew bored and looked for something else to do.

He stood at the center of the room and did a few hand signs. Soon enough, about five copies of him pop up. They all sat down cross-legged, and they began to meditate. The blond soon grew bored of that, so his clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. He fell back and stared up at his ceiling, his body sprawled all over the floor.

His brilliant azure eyes wondered over to a clock on the wall. The hour hand pointed to the eight, and the minute one to the number five. The smallest one slowly passed the hour hand in a rhythmic ticking. With each second, it appeared to travel slower and slower until it came to a complete stop…right before the minute hand. It stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Then it moved, backwards. Wait, _what_? Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes. He could have _sworn_ that it went backwards. The boy clenched his teeth and looked back up at the ceiling.

'_What's taking you so long, teme?'_ He thought miserably. _'Was it all a lie? Just to abandon me?'_ He furiously shook his head. _'NO! Sasuke would never do that! He loves me! I know it! But he never says…'_ He sat up and faced the front door, with the same expression that a puppy would have when left alone at home.

'_C'mon, c'mon Sasuke. Come home. I miss you…I love you…'_ He drew his knees up to his chin and sighed as he wrapped his arms around his legs. _'C'mon you stupid teme! Come now!'_ He sat up as straight as a board as he strained his ears.

There was the sound of shuffling feet, and keys jingling behind the door. A gigantic grin broke out on his face, barley able to contain his excitement.

'_He's home!'_

The door opened, but before the person could even move, Naruto already made a bodily contact with the one person he was waiting for. They both landed on the terrace with a loud 'Oof!'

Sasuke blinked a couple of times before he could register what just happened. He looked down and met a pair of bright blue eyes staring right back at him.

"What the-?" He sat up and looked at the grinning face of the blond.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto squealed excitedly. "You're back!"

"Of course I'm back, dobe, I only went to the market." Sasuke sighed as he looked at the now dropped paper bag, contents spilled all over the floor.

"But you took so _long!_" The blond whined.

"I was only gone for fifteen minutes."

Naruto blinked. He sat up, but kept his arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

"I-I thought you left for good…" He said barley above a whisper. He felt Sasuke's hand push up his chin, and his lips made connected with the Raven's. He felt weak when Sasuke pulled away.

"I would never leave you Naruto." He muttered. "I care about you too much to do such a thing. What ever possessed you to get that kind of idea into your head?"

Naruto blushed and looked down. "I-I just kinda thought that…"

"No, it won't happen. I want you to promise me that you will never think that way ever again." The Raven stated. Naruto nodded with a smile and kissed him back.

"I promise."

"Good. Now help me clean this mess that you caused…_dobe._"

-------

Down below, a young man with long black hair, pale eyes, and a scowl set on his face, was staring up at the couple, yells of protest echoed from the object of his affection to his ears. He clenched his fists and the scowl deepened. Finally having enough of that little scene, he turned around and disappeared from the path.

* * *

Have fun with it 


End file.
